GIFT
by jpwagoneer1964
Summary: Life after Jack
1. Chapter 1

** JACK'S GIFT**

**June 1986**

Looking out the window there was something familiar about the tall young dark haired cowboy as he turned his heel and walked toward the Riverton cafe entrance Ennis thought as he watched him speak to the waitress at the register. Ennis looks down at his soup, embarrassed at catching himself staring.

"Sir...Are you Mr. Del Mar." Ennis looks up, thinking maybe he's seeing a ghost. Before him this young cowboy is wearing the face of Jack Twist standing tall with that same stance he would never forget.

"Umm.." was all Ennis could get out.

"I sorry sir, I really didn't mean to startle you. I'm Bobby Twist...Jack was my dad." Bobby hold out his hand. Nearly in a trance Ennis takes it as he rises to stand, still not believing his eyes, brought back to that day so many years ago in Signal for just a moment.

"Would it be okay if...I mean may I sit down sir?"

Ennis hardly able to speak." Yes...yes...please...call me...call me Ennis...please"

Looking across at Ennis Bobby began to speak. "Sir...Mr. I mean Ennis. Dad...he spoke of you often...Always tellin' stories 'bout campin' huntin'... He really...I mean...I know who you were to him...He...he cared fer you an awful lot."

Ennis flinches, Bobby looks back assuring. "Its okay Mr. Del..Ennis. The last time he ever took me camping...I used to bug him 'bout goin' on those fishin' trips..when I was 'bout ten he flew me up to Casper, met me there took me to meet by grandparents an my first camping trip up in the Big Horns..."

"Jack...your dad told me 'bout that...He...he met you after we'd been ta Pine Creek"

"I guess I knew even then not ta ask him anymore 'bout the fishing trips, but he always took me camping when I didn't have school. That...that last time he had a little to much to drink one night...told me 'bout meetin' up with you at Brokeback, the summer ya spent herdin' sheep...Said when he met up with ya again he wanted ta be with you, ranch up together, grandpa would give 'm the money...Told me you wouldn't do it...said you wouldn't leave your wife and girls, and didn't want him ta leave my mama 'n me..." Bobby looks down t the counter top. "Said he kept after you...but you never would..."

Ennis look at Bobby, doesn't quite know what to say.

"That's the reason I wanted ta meet you...Ennis...to thank you...If it weren't fer you might hardly of known my dad...can"t thank you enough."

"You needn't thank me none...Bobby. Your Dad was a real good man, we wuz good friends...besides... Just didn't always think things through is all. He...he loved you very much...Don't think there's a way he'd ah ever really left...No ...not 'fore you wuz growed ...nohow"

Bobby smiled back at his new found uncle, none the less thankful for his savior.

"Well Sir...Ennis...I just wanted to stop by 'n meet ya... Fella next door to your address said I'd find you here. Be head'n up ta Lightning Flat...help my grandmama... See my Grandpa passed 'n she be needin' some help on the ranch...Mebe fix it up some so she c'n sell it...Be up most of the summer." Bobby makes a move to stand.

"Now you just sit right back down...No need ta be leavin' just yet." Ennis grabs one of the menus from behind the stack of napkins, sugar, salt and pepper, places it in front of Bobby. "You jist pick out anything ya want...anything at all."

"But..."

"No buts son...Ah mean Bobby...It's on me. Your dad liked a big chocolate milkshake." Ennis said pointing to the picture in the laminated glossy menu."An he loved a half pound burger, with bacon, swiss, mushrooms, the whole works...with a load of fries...Would you like that?" Ennis pointing to another picture.

Bobby nod his head. "Its okay Sir...Ennis..."

"Whut?"

"You c'n call me son if ya have a mind to...lotta folks do...feels kinda good coming from you."

"All...all right then...so Ah'll get the waitress over here? Ah'll git an order fer myself...Always ate whatever your dad was having 'n we'll have some apple pie 'n ice cream fer dessert"

"Yes sir...yes Ennis."

Later as they began to work on their burgers Ennis brought up. "So...you folks gonna be needin' any help up there?"

"Guess maybe could used all we can...hadn't been up there since dad was..."

Ennis tapped Bobby's hand. "Glad ta come up...give ah hand..."

"That' d be great...I dunno how much we c'n pay...mama sent some money with me fer supplies, lumber 'n stuff..."

"You don't be worrin' none 'bout payin' me...your daddy...dad always took real good care 'o me...Ah'll make sure we got plenty of groceries fer our meals.'

"That's real nice of you...but I can't ask...It would be great if..."

"Then it's all settled...c'n 'spect me up there in a few days, week at the latest. C'n stay all summer if need be..."

Bobby beaming at this new uncle of his.

"Now eat up son...gotta keep some meat on them bones..gonna be workin' ya hard this

summer."

---------------------------------------------

Four days later Ennis negotiated the last half mile of the washboard road leading to Lightning Flat.Thoughts of Jack danced in is head, paid visit to his dreams in sleep. Like when he made the journey before overcome by the isolation, even by Wyoming standards, the vast desolate land. How Jack, so friendly, ever the dreamer, had been raised up here, miles from nowhere. At last the old barn, then the farm house came into view. Taken back with start he spots the young cowboy, dark short sleeve plaid shirt, sweatshirt tied around his waist on a dark horse looking for all the world like Jack. Son of the father.

"Hey Ennis You made it!" Big wide smile, so relieved Ennis came. "So glad you came! Dunno what I'm doin' here trin' ta fix this place up...sure couldn't be makin much progress on my own."

Ennis get out of his truck and the exchange warn handshakes. "No need ta worrin' none 'bout it. Happy ta be here."

"Just in time fer some lunch...come on now, want ya ta meet my grandma."

-------------------------------------

"Ennis!...Ennis so your the one Bobby spoke of gonna be givin' us a hand."

"You two know each other?...I mean."

Mrs. Twist started to speak, Ennis looked to her as he cut in. "Came up here once after your daddy was gone...Your grandma here was real nice ta me." Ennis turning to Bobby then back to Mrs. Twist. "Ma'am, I'm real sorry ta hear 'bout Jack's daddy...must be hard without 'm"

"Thanks Ennis...I think he liked you...he was real glad you came up those...came up here after Jack was gone..." Mrs. twist looking back at Ennis. "Now come on bring your stuff in, puttun' lunch on the table."

"Don't want ta be puttin' ya out Ma'am."

"No trouble at all."

The three sat down to a table of freshly made biscuits, potato, salad, sliced ham, large picture of ice tea, bottle of cold milk. "Bobby would you like ta say grace?"

"Yes Ma'am. Dear Lord thank you for the meal my grandma prepared before us, thank you fer bringin' Ennis here safe and fer him bein with us this summer, kinda feel like a parta' dad's back...and keep us in the days ahead...Amen."

"Grandma is there any honey fer the biscuits?"

"Yes sweetheart I'll..."

"Sit down ma'am...I get fer ya." Ennis get up walk to the second cupboard finds the honey, sets it down on the table. Bobby looks at him. "Eat up son...what were ya workin on this mornin'"

Bobby take a few bits, swallows, look back at Ennis. "Had a problem with one of the fences, steer pushed one of the posts over cant get the barbed wire ta say."

"Let's you n' me ride out have a look...bet we can fix it ta stay,"

"Ya see son, you loop the wire 'round the post like a this, that way the wire don't stress 'n stays tight won't break loose...Rancher I worked fer with my brother long time ago taught me that loop...most folk don't know it." Ennis and Bobby are way out on the range at the offending fence post. "Show me so I know you got it. See it no so hard, worth the extra effort."

Bobby stood back and admired his handwork, then walked to the next post, then the next. "Ennis...Ennis these post have the same kinda loop...just like..."

"Whut...that don't mean nothin'..."

"Ennis...you've been here before...you knew where grandma kept the honey...you mended these fences...you worked on this ranch...did you and my dad...?"

Ennis look down. "Bobby...Your dad most of the time would come here after he seen me...stay up here a week 'n fix what he could, help out you grandparents...After he wuz gone...well...thought it wuz least Ah could do...come up here in his place...spent the time up here I used ta spend with him...felt kinda closed ta him here..."

Bobby looked down trying to hold back his tears. "Thanks...thanks Ennis...I'm real glad your here now."

Ennis gives him a hearty pat on the shoulders. "Ah am too...son...Now come on...lets git ...gotta lotta work ta be doin'."

---------------------------------------------

"Bobby...can you open this jar?" Supper table is set, large ceramic bowl filled with juicy fried chicken, another pilled high with mash potatoes, basket with fresh made buttermilk biscuits, plate with steaming asparagus tips, a newly baked apple pie cooling on top of the stove welcoming their guest for the summer.

"Sure Grandma..."

"And where are you manners?...You had Ennis here out on the ranch with you all afternoon...didn't even give him a chance to settle in. You go bring his bags in. He can use..."

"Ennis can bunk with me in the guest room...just like me 'n Pop." Bobby broke in.

"You'd better get a ok from Ennis Bobby. He can use your fathers old room if he wants."

Bobby turns to Ennis. "Ennis ...Ennis that ok with you?...we can bunk up...you can sleep in the bed Pop used.

"Sure son ...That'd be right fine ma'am...your dad use ta say Ah snore but Ah don't. Now yer dad….he could snore!." Bobby laughed . "Ma'am….can't tell ya when Ah had a better meal….not since last…"

Bobby helped Ennis settle into the room they would share for the summer, clearing out half a dresser for his jeans, underwear and socks. Bobby moved his shirts to one side so Ennis could use hang his own on the other. "Ennis, you c'n put your shavin' stuff in the bathroom….got plenty if ya ever run out…." Each kept their boots at the foot of each bed.

Hours later Bobby awoke in the night for just a moment when he rolled over he heard Ennis in his sleep.

"Don't ya worry none Jack...we'll take care of it...don't even have at

ask...zzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz... get back up there...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

---------------------------------------

"You boys want another piece of pie?...more ice cream with chocolate syrup and nuts?"

"No Ma'am...Ah'm stuffed. Your sure ah good cook."

"No Grandma...can't eat 'nother bite."

"We'll boys I'll go and turn in, read a bit."

"You want to join us on the porch?"

"No, you boys just sit back and relax...see you boys in the morning."

"Nite Ma'am."

"Nite Grandma."

The two men sit back in their chairs, gazing out at the endless prairie under a blanket of brilliant stars. Both falling into any easy companionship over the last weeks, working together from nearly sunup tell late in the afternoon, enjoying the fine meals from Mrs. Twist. This evening Ennis has something he needs to ask if Bobby.

"Bobby...did ya ever work fer yer grandpa...Ah mean yer grandpa Newsome...you know sellin' tractors er somethin?'"

"Yeah I did...mostly just cleanin' up...stockin' shelves in parts...sweeping...stuff like that. I did get ta sell some machinery ta a couple of regular customers...fellas that knew dad...why you ask Ennis?"

"Well...wanna do right by yer mama and dad...kind a embarrassed...hav'in ya go back ta Texas thinkin' Ah didn't"

"What are ya takin' 'bout Ennis?"

"Guess yer dad told yer mama...told yer mama...If anything ever happened ta him ta take care o' me..." Ennis looks down. "After yer daddy was gone...your mama...left me some money fer me 'n my girls...said I was ta get me a new truck 'n horse trailer. Never bought a new truck before...got the only ones Ah had from ranchers Ah worked fer. Went ta the Ford dealer in Riverton...all the had wuz automatics...told them Ah wanted ah shift...said Ah had ta take what wuz on the lot...gave me ah bunch of double talk...ask where'd Ah get the money ta buy a new truck...treated me kinda bad...so Ah just left...never even botherd 'bout the trailer. Wuz wondering if..."

"Ennis ya don't hav'ta say no more...Were goin' inta town next week anyways...we'll just go ta the Ford dealer in Sheridan...this time o' year best ta wait till the new models come out in the fall...We'll order one up fer ya...one of 'm 1987 models...get everthing on it ya want...have it drop shipped ta the dealer in Riverton...wont get no commission...that'll show them!"

Five days later Ennis and Bobby are at Fremont Ford pouring over the confidential order guide of the 1987 Ford trucks. "I want ta get one with that extra low granny gear...never had one b'for."

"You sure you want the 300 CID six? Ya can have a V8."

"Naw...them sixes pull better of the line that them small V8's. Whut color should Ah be gettin'...wuz thinkin' 'bout mebe red...might be best ta have white on the hood 'n roof."

"Ya can get two tone...look at this 'Victoria Two Tone' white on the hood, red on the sides."

"That might be good..."

"Ennis you should at least get the styled wheels...ya don't want just plain hubcaps?"

That evening after splitting a large pizza at Ole's Pizza & Spaghetti House the pair made their way back to Lightning Flat, Ennis's old pickup piled hi with lumber, house paint, fencing, feed towing a brand new Featherlite two horse trailer with Perry's Trailer Sales placard in the license plate pocket. "Gonna want ya ta have grandma's horses...you'll need ta have the trailer ta take them home." Bobby had said. Neither had yet spoke it, each knew where they would go this summer needing both the horses and trailer.

----------------------------------

Summer days have fallen in to a easy routine for Ennis and Bobby, waking at dawn each day to tackle the needs of the old homestead, hot hearty breakfast prepared by Mrs. Twist , often packing a lunch to take with them out in the far distance of the ranch. Back at the house by early evening, turns in the bathtub, clean shirts an jeans for supper. Ennis had taken notice Bobby's gentle ways with the animals, he seems fascinated when he taught him how the check their hoofs, scan for tics, never afraid always curious. This evening, with a beautiful Wyoming sunset as a backdrop Ennis fired up the old Webber for marinated steaks to go with the country potato pancakes, green beans from the garden Bobby's grandma was making.

"So Bobby there...Whut are yer plans after summer...ya goin' on to school?"

"Yes sir...Ennis...goin' ta Texas state."

"Studin'?"

"Mama wants me ta take business courses...want me ta take over Newsome's one day."

"That whut you want son?"

"I guess...I don't know...Pop worked there 'n all"

"Your dad was good at it...sellin' tractors...but..."

"But what Ennis?"

"Don't think he liked it much...didn't make him happy...don't 'spect... Ah think he always had ranchin' in his blood." Ennis checking the underside of a steak.

"Ennis...I'm real sorry you 'n dad never got ta...you know..."

"Now hush up son...don't matter none now...'Sides it wasn't like Ah never got ta see him all them times...best times Ah ever had was with yer father... Important thing is best ta be doin' whut ya want 'for ya get settled...lotta different things ya can do...you can take what ever courses ya want too...hear?"

"Yes sir...Ennis...thanks..."

"Come on now... these steaks are just 'bout done...go call yer grandma."

**July 4, 1986**

"You got the fried chicken and the potato salad?"

"Yep Grandma...it's all here."

"Did you get the plates 'n silverware?"

"You mean the paper plates and plastic forks?"

"Oh Bobby...You know what I mean?"

"Yes Ma'am...it all here."  
"We's all ready ta go?" Ennis said carrying three folding chairs.

The trio are standing by Bobby's pickup ready to leave to the Ranchester Community Church annual Fourth of July picnic and fireworks show. Mrs. twist is especially excited to be attending this year when her two young men.

"Sure we didn't forget anything?"

"We're sure Grandma..."

"Time ta get a move on."

After the long washboard dirt road Bobby finally plus out onto the ribbon to two lane country road. "Sure seem ticked 'bout this picnic Grandma...you ever been before?""Every year since I was a little girl...they have a real nice gathering...people bring all kinds of food, have raffles, games...the tallest boy from the fourth grade class dresses up as President Lincoln and does his speech" The image of this sends both Ennis and Bobby into hysterics, "...and then the fireworks!...You never seen anything so spectacular!...We'll have a grand ol' time boys."

Nearly midnight when they drove up to the ranch leaving shortly after the fireworks. Ennis. Bobby and Mrs. Twist enjoyed sampling the wide range of culinary delights offered, Ennis's favorite was stuffed mushrooms. Bobby's was something called potstickers a Chinese family had brought. Ennis and Bobby had won the adult class of the three legged race, Ennis had won Mr's Twist a stuffed bear in the shooting gallery, Mrs. Twist apple pie won a ribbon for first place, Ennis and Bobby won 2nd and 3rd in a log splitting contest.

In the very early hours of the morning long before dawn Ennis awoke to Bobby's voice interrupting his even breaths of sleep . "I know it is Pop...don't worry I'll ask him...we will..."

Later Bobby would hear Ennis. "I know Jack...it's comin' ta...we'll go...don't ya worry...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...be soon...zzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Neither would remember the others voice when they awoke in the morning but would remember their dreams.

---------------------------------------

Sheridan, Wy. Ennis and Bbobby are tying down the load of feed, building supplies and weekly staples on his old pickup ready to head back to Lightning Flat. Ennis was insistent this trip to drive his old pickup.

"Bobby...Why don't ya drive us home?" tossing him the keys.

"Umm...wel...umm..."

"Go on ...git in..."

"Umm..."

"Whut's 'sa matter?...cat got yer tongue?...first time Ah ever heard of a Twist bein' tongue tied...Go on."

"Can't..."

"Whut... whut is it son?"

"Don't know how ta drive a stick...never leaned...sorry Ennis..." Bobby looking down.

"Don't them fancy tractors at Newsomes have clutches?"

"Naw...leasts I think they work automatic...when ya move the levers."

"'Bout time ya learn't then...Whut if ya when ta Europe er somethin'...don't think ya can rent a car there with and automatic Huh?...Whut if Ah fainted on the way back? Huh?...whut er ya gonna do then?...It's okay son...go on git in."

"Now most cars 'n trucks these days have the lever on the floor but Ah got it here the the column. Back and down is low, then up and forward is second and then straight down is high. Here now you try it and practice pushin' in the clutch each time ya move the lever. An when ya need ta back up reverse is back and up. When ya start off on low you let off the clutch real easy like...practice jut real steady...see the clutch is hooked ta the motor, that part is a big round disk always turnin' other part to the transmission...when you push theys separate...let out theys together." Ennis pushes his hands together to illustrate the workings. Bobby made several dry runs going thru the gears.

"Now go ahead put her in neutral, push in the clutch...start her up." Bobby turns the ignition the old Ford 240CID six comes to life. "Go on ...ya c'n pull on in ta the street." Bobby lets out the clutch and with a couple of lurches the truck stalls. Ennis puts his hand gently on Bobby's shoulder. "Is okay son...happen's ta ever body first time...try 'n relax...no one behind ya." On the third try Bobby manages to get the truck rolling and with a few lurches through the gears.

"Good thing yer gettin' yourself a new pickup this fall...might ruin this one by the time we get back."

"Don't ya worry none...if this ol' truck c'n survive your daddy drivin' it, it live thru anythin'"

"Pop?...he drove this truck?"

"A time or two...think it was the only time he drove a shift since that old black pickup he use ta have...stalled it all the time..." Ennis smiled back at him, both braking into laughter. By they time the arrived at Lightning Flat, Ennis having him do countless stop and starts, Bobby was fit to drive anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's Wish**

"Think I'm gonna turn in Ennis...we worked pretty hard today...ya comin'?" Bobby looked anxiously at Ennis.

"Be in, in a minute...keep the light on."

Both Ennis and Bobby had something they promised themselves to ask of the other this day but neither yet could seem to find the right moment. Ennis slowly got up and made his way to their room. Pulling the covers over, Bobby reached for the light on the nightstand.

"No leave it on just ah bit."

"Somethin' wrong Ennis?"

"No...not at tall.." Trying to gather courage to say what he wanted. "Bobby..."

"What isi it Ennis?..."

"Aw ...nothin'...ya can go ahead 'n turn out the light."

Laying back in the darkness, shadows from the window on the ceiling both men are deep in their thoughts.

"Ennis..."  
"Bobby..." The both had said in unison. "Um...um ya want me ta pull the shade?"

"No its fine...it's"

"Sure?"

"Yep..."

"Bobby..."  
"Ennis..." They both again said in unison.

"Somethin' wrong son?...somethin' Ah c'n help with?...ya c'n tell me anythin'"

"I know...sounds like ya got somethin' on your mind Ennis...and you can tell me if ya want...you wanna tell..."

"Bobby...Bobby, back...back when Ah found out 'bout yer dad...spoke ta yer mama on the phone...only time Ah ever called...thought must be some horrible mistake...your mama, she was real nice ta me...told me you dad...you dad wanted ta have his ashes scattered on Brokeback mountain...she said it was his favorite place...she ...she didn't know where it was...Thought it might me up here near where he grew up...said half his ashes were sent up here...Ah came up here that first time a few days later ta bring him up...your grandpa Twist...he told Jack was to be buried in here in the family plot...Ah kinda thought with him gone...your grandpa gone and ever thing with the ranch 'n all...mebe could carry out your dad's wishes...but Ah don't know...not sure how your grandma would feel 'bout diggin' 'm up..."

"Ennis...Ennis won't...won't he as hard as all that..."

"Huh?...whut ta mean?"

"See...Ennis...mom never could bring herself ta bury dad's ashes...kept 'm in a urn all this time... Dad..he told me 'bout Brokeback...wantin' ta have his ashes...on that last trip we went on. Kept after mom ta let me take him up...shouldn't be split in two like that...this might be the last chance ta do what dad wanted...Ennis ...I took 'm up with me! their here!... and know what else!...grandma..she couldn't bury him neither!... We...we can do it Ennis!...we c'n take him up there...all of him...that's I've been thinkin' on ta tell you... Can...can we Ennis?..." Bobby near tears.

"You...you betcha son...we c'n go in a few days...do right by yer dad..."

"Still got some warm down bags from when me 'n dad use ta fish 'n camp...little stove too...everything we need."

"We'll take the horses up...try out that new trailer...pack everthin' we need...now best ta get ta sleep son...we'll talk more in the mornin' ...nite Bobby..."

"Nite Ennis..."

In deep peaceful sleep both men dreamed of Jack Twist, laughing telling stories of bull ridding, dancing around the campfire, side by side on horse back, always with a the big wide smiling face looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ah be damned...It's still there..." Ennis said looking out the window as he came to a stop at the old trailer in Signal. "See them steps by the door?...Ah wuz leanin' right there against that trailer next ta them steps when Ah first seen yer dad."

Ennis and Bobby are on the way to the Brokeback traihead in Bobby's pickup, Ennis driving with his new horse trailer hitched on with the two horses from the ranch. Between them on the bench seat a box of Ritz crackers, becoming ragged from Bobby and Ennis swatting each others hands out of the way for a turn.

"Yep...wuz leanin' next ta those very steps...yer dad came barrlin' round that corner in that ol' pickup of his...buckin' 'n snortin'...Get it ta a stop right over there..." Bobby starts laughing. "...then gets out acting a tough...cursin' at the truck...kicks it!..." Bobby is near hysterics. "...then leans back...tryin' ta look a slick...like he could take a bull down 'n each arm... Didn't know then whether we's both doin' up ta the sheep or if he's competition fer the job...wasn't sure then if Ah wanted ta be goin' up with 'm if we's goin together... Course both you 'n Ah know...your daddy gentle as a lamb..."

Ennis remained there in the middle of the deserted main street in Signal transfixed on those steps. "Ennis...you okay?..."

"Oh...yeah son...fine..." Ennis then make a clumsy stab at the nonexistent clutch pedal at the same time attempting to put the auto trans quadrant into three on the tree low, in the process hitting the power window button with he left knee startling himself as the window rises. Bobby starts to giggle. "Damn! ...sure am glad muh new pickup ain't gonna be havin' all these fool contraptions on it!"  
Ennis gently pushes the accelerator to move forward. "Don't seen natural... just pushing ta go... gotta be able ta harness the power...control it."

"Lookie there! ...your daddy..he took me ta that bar over there after we's wuz hired up...that mornin' ...treated me ta beers... I hardly had no money...said it wuz on him... me pratically a total stranger... Guess it 'bout time Ah returned the favor... Bobby...we'll stop, Ah buy ya a beer...okay? Need ta check on them horses anyways..."

Walking inside Ennis stares at the walls, everything nearly as it was more than a quarter century ago, himself taken back to that one day in 1963 stepping in this very room with tall dark haired cowboy, father of the young man with him now.

Seated at the bar with their beers, Ennis still looking around the room, bull horns, rope coils, pictures bringing back to that day. "Ennis...you 'n dad...you never came back...here...or Brokeback?"

"No...never did son...can't really say fer sure Ah know why...just never even brought up goin' back...we wuz close...at Pine Creek where we went a lot, ya ca see Brokeback...but never again on the mountain itself... Never went through Signal again neither... always went the backside."

"You okay Ennis? ..." Bobby looking closely at Ennis.

Ennis look back. "Yep son...Am good...real good."

Fifteen miles up the mountain road Ennis stops the pickup, look to Bobby. "This wuz the drop off point ta where we herd'd the sheep up the mountian." Looking around at the weathered fence, fallen gate Ennis remarks. "Don't look like they's herdin' sheep anymore...least not this year. Horse yer dad had...wuz skidish...remember Ah tried ta tell him ta watch it... found out later Ah wuz right... Ready ta head on up son?" Ennis securing the last strap on the pack.

The two men ride the same trail the older had so many years before with the father of the younger, Ennis in silent wonderment seeing all around him, Bobby thinking how his dad once rode up this mountain as young as he is now.

"See that bridge? ...Ever Friday one of us would ride down here meet of with one of Agguires men fer supplies...Yer daddy always made sure ta order beans." Didn't like 'm much himself.

Ennis stops at a crossing to let the horse drink."One time, early in the summer comin' back ta came down to this very spot...came upon a bear...horse bucked threw me...mules ran off...lost most of the food... Didn't get back till long after dark... Yer dad tried to act mad askin' where the hell Ah's been...how come his supper wuzn't ready...like Ah wus his wife er somethin'...didn't fool me none... Ah knew he was scare't sometin' happened ta me ... he knew Ah wouldn't be late 'less somethin happened"

---------------------------------------------------

Under a moonlit sky, orange glow from their campfire Ennis and Bobby tell stories of the man each loved so much. "An he comes showin' off his rodeo buckle sit right here down by the fire...told 'm somethin' bout rodeo cowboys bein' ah bunch of fkups...he says' Like hell they are'...leans over ta me...'YEEEEEEEE HAAAWWWWWWWWWW' ...jumps up like he riddin' ah bull sayin' 'Spirrin' his guts out...wavin ta the girls in the stands...kickin' me ta hi heaven! ...But he can't dashboard me no way! YEEE HAAAAWWWW' An then..." But Ennis and Bobby are in hysterics. "And then...throw himself on the ground in a fit!" After the both recovered Ennis spoke. "You know...your daddy cudda' gottin' awful riled at me fer sayin' that...but he didn't."

The fire crackled and threw sparks in the air as Ennis tossed a log on the fire. The two men are enjoying the afterglow of the evening meal of grilled steak, fried potatoes, beans, and peas in butter. Ennis picks up a stick from the wood pile points it at a nearby tree. See that tree over there! One day came back fer supper...wuzn't in to big ah hurry cuz Ah knew it would be burnt...sure glad he learn't ta cook since...Couldn't find 'm anywhere...no sign of his horse er the mules...started walkin 'round lookin'...got under that tree." Ennis points up again with the log. "Yer daddy jumps out...almost landed on top o' me...grinnin' like the cat sallowed the canary...thought Ah'd jump outta muy skin right there!...But Ah showed him..."

"What did ya do Ennis?"

"Huh?...oh...well...the next mornin' when Ah rode down fer breakfast...rode out real early...you how yer dad is in the morning'...kinda groggy? Well it was barely lite out...Ah lay this rope out...cover it with pine needle an such...threw a rock at the tent ta wake him...he gets up...starts ta mosey outta the tent...an...an..."Ennis starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"And what Ennis? What happened?"

"He walks on...he get on where's Ah got the rope an...an Ah lasso's him up ah tree...Wuz that one right there." Ennis points with the log...He wuz hangin' upside down up in the air...got 'm by one leg...wuz the funnest thing Ah ever did see! Yer daddy up there strung up in that tree! Can ya just see yer daddy hangin' by one leg upside down, nekkid as the day he wuz born?." Both Ennis and Bobby are rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

After a bit Bobby spoke up. "One time mama just got this brand new Cadillac...Pop he hated drivin' her cars...'to low can't see nothin'' ...we got these new posts on either side of the driveway...Anyways they was goin out ta dinner er somethin, was lookin' out the front window...he backs out...an...an back right into one of them posts...smashes in the back right tail lamp 'n bumper...then he pulls forward...then scrapes the whole back side of the car." Bobby breaks out in laughter. "Oh mama was mad!...she had ta drive this old loaner Ford fer two weeks while the Caddy was being fixed.

"Wounder why yer dad never told me 'bout that?" Both of then howl.

"One time we drove to Dallas...Pop wanted ta take his pickup...but we went the the Caddy...he pulls off the highway to check out this ranch...over some dirt roads 'n stuff...we get back on the road find out one of the back right tire is flat...He jacks up the car part way and then can't get the fender skirt off...finally he found the lever took it off an threw it side of the road...got the spare on...an drove of without it! When we got back told mama he'd left in the trunk...he'd put it on later...Ordered a new one from Caddy...took a week or so to come...they come painted but they had to order it from Detroit...kept givin' her a story as to why he never put it on..."

"Didn't hear 'bout that one neither..." Both are holding their stomachs with laughter.

--------------------------------------------

Long after midnite Ennis threw a log on the fire as he slips into the warm down bag, the same one Jack had used when he and Bobby went camping. Bobby already inside his, zipped up to his head, looking at the stars.

"Bobby...son...ya wanna tell me about some of the trips yer folks took ya on trips in the summer?"

"When I was seven...went ta Disneyland...rode on the Matterhorn, me 'n Pop drove on the 'Autotopia', he let me steer. then we rode on 'Pirate of the Cara bean, we stayed at the 'Disneyland Hotel' we there a few days at least. One year went to San Diego, stayed in a hotel right on the beach...went to the Zoo...one of the biggest zoos in the world! And then we went up one to the 'Wild Animal Park'...I think I was ten that year... Once we went to Washington D.C. ...when I was in fourth grade...saw the White House...saw the statue of Lincoln, Pop dared me to climb in his lap...I remember I wrote a report fer school on that trip... Another year we went to 'Disney World' n' 'Epcot Center'...were there a whole week... Let's see...went to Seattle, me 'n Pop went to the top of the 'Space Needle'." Bobby hands laced behind his head looks up at the stars.

"Bobby...which... one wuz yer favorite?"

"When Pop took me up ta Lightning Flat...an then takin' me campin'. Meet my other grandarent's fer the first time...guest I was 'bout nine that first trip...had mama put me on a plane in Dallas...Pop would meet me in Casper...first time one a plane by myself... best time I remember...with Pop. My grandpa...I called him papy ...didn't talk to much at first ...'specially ta dad but he got ta like me pretty good... My other grandpa...mama's daddy...him 'n Pop never git on to well... don't think he like Pop much...use ta always kinda talk down ta him...even though he was his best combine salesman and he could drive any of 'm... don't think grandpa could drive those machines at tal. Well one thanksgiving..I was 'bout eight or nine the got in a scuffle...don't ever remember what it was about..." Bobby starts to laugh. "Pop shouts at 'm 'SIT DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH..THIS IS MY HOUSE, SIT THE HELL DOWN OR I WILL KICK YOU IGNORANT ASS UNTIL NEXT WEEK' Grandpa never gave Pop no lip after that!" Both Ennis and Bobby laugh.

"You...your dad teach ya yer stars son when he took ya campin'?"

"Yep...he sure did...that right there is the 'Northern Cross'...there's the "North Star" and can you see the 'Big Dipper'. He...he teach you the stars Ennis?"

"Yep...he ...he sure did...sure glad he wuz able ta take up campin' ta the mountains."

"Yeah...guess it was after he come up ta see you...sometimes...sometimes he's look kinda sad...think now he was missin' ya...I aways could perk 'm up...could always make 'm smile." Bobby beaned back.

"Zzzzzz...zzzzz..."

"Ennis...you...you still awake?" Bobby whispered.

"Huh?...Course Ah am!.."

"Thought mebe I heard ya snorin'..."

"Me...huh?...Ah never snore..." Bobby started to giggle. "Now yer daddy...he could snore...snored so loud...he'd wake 'm self up...always said it wuz me...but...it wuz...zzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Campfire dying down, in the trees reaching high above their weary heads the gentle gust of wind blew thru the pines, lulling Bobby and Ennis into a deep peaceful sleep, dreaming of their days with the man each loved so much.

-----------------------------------------

Aroma of brewing coffee, frying pan sizzling with fried potatoes and sausage, eggs aside for their turn in the pan as the sun rises over the ridge painted the peaks in morning colors. Bobby, his hair reaching for the sky in all directions, still in his bag begins to stir.

"Mornin' son..." Bobby lifts his head looking at Ennis.

"Grrrr...mmmm...rrrrr." Bobby slowly stretches.

"Yer dad...he give me that same look...early in the mornin' ...sometimes...didn't always light up easy at the crack o' dawn...Ya hungry?"

"Rrrr...mmmmm..." Bobby stretched. "What's that in the pan?"

"Spuds n' sausage...real breakfast..."

"Coffee ready?...rrrrr...How comes the potatoes er red...?"

"Got a touch of chili powder in 'em...ad some flavor...don't worry none, it not hot...sure ya wanna be drinkin' so much coffee...might stunt yer growth."

"Rrrr...don't think so...I'm two inches taller than Pop."

"We'll...all right then."

"Mmmmm...rrrrr" Bobby eases himself to sit up, looks around, trees surrounding them, lush green green everywhere, chirping of birds in the trees. Sure is somethin' up here...you 'n Pop...whole summer...had this place ta yerselves..."

Ennis looks quitely down at the frying pan.

"You camped here the rest of the summer? ...sleep out here under the stars?"

Ennis slowly looks up. "See, one of us had the sleep up were the sheep wuz grazin'...lest ways were s'pose to...so after supper 'n sittin by the fire.,...Ah'd head on up ta the sheep...come back first light...but sometimes...sometimes Ah'd jus stay down here with yer daddy." Ennis looks down at the pan focusing on turning the potatoes. After a moment he looks up. "'N sometimes...after yer daddy wuz done with chores at camp...he'd hitch up the mules rid on up ta the sheep...'n and we's ride back ta supper together."

"Sure musta been nice ...up here everyday just ta yerselves...no one ever come around?..."

"Just the feller from Agguires One of us would meet at the bridge once ah week like Ah said...'n Agguire once came one time ta tell yer daddy your uncle wuz sick...but mostly...just me 'n 'm up here" Ennis stirs the potatoes then turns the sausage grabs a plate. "Son yer foods ready...here get it while it's hot...eggs be ready in a minute..."

------------------------------------------

Last of the breakfast dishes and cookware sparkling clean, set out to dry, silence follows the clinks, splashes of their labors, both satisfied from the morning meal. "Reckon...reckon it's time...Huh?" Ennis looked intently at Bobby. Without speaking he nods a reply. Ennis squeezes Bobby's shoulders as the two men rise, each gathering what they need from their packs. Following wordlessly as Ennis leads the way to the appointed spot, Bobby awed by the beauty of the mountain weighted by his fathers spirit. Standing side by side, each open a container, then gently tipping it, a gust of wind echoing through the surrounding trees claim the contents, now and forever to be part of Brokeback.

Fiercley locked arm an arm, tears streaming shamelessly down their checks, both men look on, thoughts on the man each loved so much, Ennis turned to Bobby tilted his head toward where the ashes lay, nodded. Bobby looked back at him met his gaze, then looked at the ground and back at Ennis, nodded back. Promise sealed.

After a long while Bobby, arm around Ennis spoke. "Pop...Pop...he really loved you...comin' all the way...up ta see..."

Ennis looked down..."Ah...Ah ...loved him too...more 'n anyone...never got ta tell...don't know...if..."

"He...he knew...he always knew..."

**----------------------------------**

"You alright Ennis?" Bobby quired, as adjusted the strap holding the packs on his horse.

Ennis silent looking toward the grassy field...were he sat that long ago day.

"Ennis?"

"...Huh...um...Ah's alright...just thinkin' is all..."

"Must a been...real hard...leavin' here...when you was with Pop."

Ennis still staring ahead."...Yep...sure wuz...think it wuz hardest thing Ah ever had ta do wuz leaving here."

Bobby moves to Ennis's side reaches his arm around him squeezes his shoulder remains quiet.

"See what happend wuz...Ah wuz up in the mountain with the sheep...woke up ta snow on the ground...freezin' my ass off...rode down ta camp...an yer daddy is taking down the tent...said Agguire came by we's ta tke the sheep down the mountain...whole month earlier...than..." Ennis looks down. "Don't think Ah ever felt so bad,." Bobby gently tugs on his neck. "Went over on the grassy mound right over there...just sat...felt all mixed up...didn't Ah could ever ...be with yer dad again ...could hardly ever think... Your dad...he packed up camp all by himself...while Ah wuz there...didn't seem to bothered... He never said...Ah figured out later...Ah think he thought Ah'd just be goin' off with 'm...sometimes... "

"Oh Ennis..."

"Yer daddy...sees me up there...he come up ta me... tries ta lasso me with the rope...just playful like...tryin' ta cheer me up Ah guess...not...we get ta rollin' 'round an he knees me in the nose..."

"He..."

"Yer daddy didn't meant to...just happin...got all bloody...Yer daddy gets up ...tries ta help me...Ah...Ah wuz all mixed up...threw him a punch...knocked 'm down" Ennis is silent for a moment. "Took us two days ta bring the sheep down...we ...we hardly spoke...could hardly be lookin' at him...knowin' Ah'd mebe never see him again...couldn't be... with 'm anymore."

"Ennis...Ennis...I'm so sorry...you 'n Pop didn't get...go off ta be together..." Bobby tightened his grip on Ennis.

"Now don't you let me be hearin' talk like that son...Huh?...Ya hear me?...Those days... mebe even now we just couldn't be together...out in the open 'n all...just wuzn't safe...Much a Ah wanted ta be with yer dad...wouldn't trade all those years with him not ta have raise my daughters...be a daddy to 'm...an ...ta...to know you neither ...an know what else? ...neither would yer daddy ...no matter what... 'Sides wouldn't ta done ya much good if Ah did take off with yer daddy" Ennis chuckles. "...don't how they're be much chance of ya even being born!...you just hush up 'bout that ya hear?" Ennis claps him on the back.

"Yes sir...Ennis..."

"Come on...'s time we be gettin' a move on."

----------------------------------------

Ennis looks out the window, taking in a last look at Signal, focusing in on that small patch of gravel in front of the trailer. On the seat beside him the son of the man he met there so long ago, changing his life forever.

"Umm...so Ennis...when ya left here...you 'n Pop...you...make plans...how'd you keep in touch?"

"...Naw ...like Ah said ...kinda a mixed up inside ...bein' out in town in all...after...Helped yer dad get that old pickup started...been sittin' all summer ...he ask if Ah's comin' back the next summer...tell 'm Ah's gettin' married ta Alma, my girls mama...said Ah'd probably not... so we just kinda left yer daddy drove off in his pickup ...didn't think Ah'd ever be seen' him again... Ah tell ya... slow down a second son...see that space right there between the buildings? ...Wuz walkin' right after Ah saw yer dad drive away... hid right down there ...bawled mys eyes out ...couldn't stop..."

Bobby reaches squeezes Ennis's neck, then brings his truck up to speed.

"Come ta find out...when Ah went up ta Lightning Flat after yer daddy wuz gone...your grandma...she wuz so nice ta me...had me go up ta yer daddy's old room...found he kept the shirts we wuz warin' that day hidden in the closet all them years...the one Ah got all bloody...and his old blue one...he had it over mine with the sleeve inside 'n all...kinda like protectin' it ...yer grandma...she let me take them...don't know if she knew they's even there... but she knew how much those old shirta meant ta me 'n Jack...got 'm up in my closet in Riverton...put mine over his..."

After a few minutes Bobby speaks. "So how...how did you 'n Pop meet up again?."

"Well... wuz married ta Alma...doin' stuff most folks do...had me my little girls...workin' on ranches ...tryin' ta take care of my family...Well ...one day come home an there this postcard...from yer daddy!" Ennis looks wide eyed at Bobby. "Say he's comin' thru an ta let 'm know if Ah'd be there!"

"When did he send it...how long after...?"

"More in four years...! wuz September...don't know what the hell took him so long!" Ennis laughs, bringing Booby to giggle.

"An you never heard from him...all that time?"

"Nope...Ah guess never thought Ah would."

"So he came ta see ya?"

"Yep...remember like wuz yesterday...didn't say what time he'd be there...took day off... wore my best shirt... kinda a lookin' out the window ...pacing around all day...didn't know ...what..."

"So...he showed up...?"

"Yep son he did!." Ennis laughing, slaps Bobby on his blue jean clad leg. "We's wouldn't be sittin' her if he didn't. Ah fell asleep on the couch...woke when Ah heard his truck drive up...got up looked out the window...an there he wuz! ...raced down them strairs...grabbed 'm so hard thought his insides would come out." Ennis looks ahead. "Found out then 'bout you...says he's married 'n had a son ...couldn't tell how happy Ah wuz fer him."

"Was that when you 'n him...would meet..."

"Umm...yep...went up the the mountains fer a few days right after...pretty much from then on we'd go up way out middle of nowhere mostly always camped ...some time Ah could borrow a cabin ...we'd hunt ...fish fer some of our meals ...yer daddy always made sure we had plenty of good food ...brought a stove ' n all...usually wuz able to make it 'bout three times ah year..." Ennis looks down a second. "Sometimes... felt kinda bad...'bout Alma 'n yer mama ...sure wusn't their fault...in between those times Ah's mebe think Ah shouldn't go anymore with yer daddy...but...then...postcard come in the mail...an knowd Ah had ta go."

"I ...I know Pop looked forward ta those times... he always seemed happiest gettin' ready fer goin up ta Wyoming. Mama ...she never gave him a hard time I ever heard 'bout taking those trips ...Glad to send me up on a plane ta meet him to visit grandma 'n grandpa...after he'd see you..."

"Ah...Ah looked forward to them time too...best times Ah ever had ...wuz with yer daddy."

-------------------------------------------

Like the summer so long ago, the long days of hard work, easy companionship drew to an early close. An offer from a large beef firm was accepted in late July before Ennis and Bobby had even finished painting the farm house. Almost with out warning it was time to leave. Mr.Twist would be moving to Gillette to live with her widowed sister, always close as children and never seeing enough of each other as adults she had been especially looking forward to the move. Bobby and Ennis split Jack's personal things he's left at the ranch, Bobby would be sleeping in his dorm room under the square quilted blanket his grandma sewed for his dad when he was still a little boy, next to his daddy's pictures in the wall, with the old windup alarm clock to wake him. Ennis took the old metal toy pickup truck, "Yer sure ya dont want this son?"... "Naw you take it, that way it'll be like you havin' Pop's first truck an when the new one comes ...his last..." Ennis also got the toy horse an rider. "Ya sure ya don't want this son?" "Naw you take it...I see you pick it up sometimes...'sides he was a rodeo rider when ya met ya." "An he wuz a rodeo rider when he _made_ you!" "You take it Ennis...wouldn't want anything ta happen ta it at the dorms...it yours." The two divided up Jack's jeans, shirts, jackets and boots he used on the ranch. Mrs. Twist took the shoes of the little boy she had mothered.

Now standing by their pickups, Ennis's with the new horse trailer with the two horses he a Bobby had ridden all summer that he would care for, bed loaded with Jack's dresser, Bobby;s with his daddy's desk, Mr's twist belongings. "Sure thank you fer comin' up ta he help out this summer...don't know what I'd done without... " Bobby becoming silent realizing he doesn't know when he will see Ennis again.

"Wuz nothin'...glad to..." Ennis looks down hardly able to speak. Standing there in silence with no one behind him he feels the gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Bobby..."

"...Yeah Ennis" Bobby looks up.

"You...you figure on graduating that school yer goin' to?"

"...Yep...sure plan to..."

"You...you be goin ta the graduation?"

"I...I expect so...you...you wanna come?" Bobby looking directly at Ennis eyebrows pleading.

"Ah... Ah be there son." Ennis looks back down. Gentle warm touch on his shoulder...soft whisper...'Ennis...'

"You...you think ya might be gettin' married someday son?"

"Sure...sure hope to...raise a family...you'll ...you'll come?"

Ennis hardly able to speak nods affirming. Touch on his shoulder, warmth on his neck...whisper...'Ennis...'

"You..."

"Ennis...?"

"You ...you gonna be workin' fer Newsome next summer?"

"I...I guess..."

"Oh..." Ennis looks down silent. then. "Ah ...Ah reckon it pays pretty good..."

"Yeah...but..." Bobby looking toward Ennis.

Ennis looks at the ground beneath his feet...soft touch on his shoulder and neck...the soft voice 'Ennis...Ennis'

"Well...guess ya might not ...want..." tug on his ear...'Ennis'...

"What...what is it ...Ennis...?"

"Umm...if...Ah mean if ...ya wanted to...Ah could get ya a job ...working on a ranch...with me next summer...when your off school an all...but don't pay much..."

Bobby grabs Ennis by his arms. "You...you mean it Ennis?...workin' with you on a ranch?...me 'n you?"

"Sure...but ...just don't pay much is all..."

"Don't ...matter none Ennis...long as I get ..."

"So...you will?" Ennis brightining up.

"Would I?...wont be able ta keep me away..."

"Ah ...ah'll take care of it then...you ...you just be concentratin' on school...fer now...ya here son?"

"Yes sir...Ennis." Bobby squeezing his uncle in a tight embrace.

"Umm...almost forgot...have somethin' fer ya..." Ennis reaches into the cab of his old pickup, pulls out an envelope gives it to Bobby. Bobby opens it finding twenty postcards of various sites of Wyoming, turning one to the backside he finds as they all are stamped and addressed to Ennis del Mar. Bobby looks to Ennis. "Son...you be writtin' regular ya hear?...better not be lettin' more 'n two weeks go by without hearin' from ya ...understand?"

"Yes sir...Ennis."

"An on that first one...ya be givin' me yer address at that school so Ah c'n write back ...ya hear? An ah wanna be hearing 'bout yer grades in all...be studin' what ya want...when ya get ta the last one ...let me know ...send out some more"

"Yes ...sir...Ennis"

"An you be behavin' yerself st that school...ya hear me son...don't be doin' nothin' ...ta hav'ta settle early...understand?..."

"Yes sir...Ennis...thanks...thanks fer comin'...sure glad I stopped ta see ya on the way up."

"...Me too...son...me too."

With no more else to say the pair lock into a final hug, then Ennis kissing Mrs. Twist on the cheek hugs her. "Thanks fer cookin' us all 'm meals ma'am."

"My pleasure...you...'n Bobby...you be comin' up ta see us next summer...ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Each taking a moment for one last look at the ranch, for all the life that came from this lonely place, silently climbing into the two pickups an begin a new journey.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Early that October a semi with a car carrier pulled into the streets of Riverton with eight new Fords, all pickups except a silver Thunderbird on the bottom. On the top row second from the front behind a dark blue one ton crew cab dually was a two tone white and burgundy F-150 XLT, special ordered for Ennis Del Mar. Nearly every night before going to sleep Ennis would pour over the glossy color brochure with the options checked off he wanted, some Bobby had talked him into. 'Ennis…ya have at get air conditioning….can't be drivin' 'cross these plains in middle of summer without it' 'But did fine without it….' 'Pop would want ya ta have it and he'd say ya better use it!' And not the ones he didn't. 'Ain't getting' power windows though….c'n roll up my own ….don't care what yer daddy say 'bout that!' Three days later, protective plastic removed from the seats and floor, washed and waxed to a sparkling sheen Ennis is handed the keys, proudly driving through the streets of Riverton feeling surrounded, protected by Jack..

More that two and a half decades would pass before Bobby would return to Brokeback, this time with his own sons Jack Jr. 17, and Caleb 16, to bring Ennis up to the mountain to join his father. Driving that same pickup he helped Ennis order so long ago, still in fine condition up the narrow dirt road as he downshifted he thought of that lesson, taught with so much patience, never giving up until he was confidant shifting through the gears. Jack Jr. drove Bobby's own pickup following behind his dad, each pulling a horse trailer, to the drop point where Jack and Ennis first rode together 50 summers before.

Bobby had returned to Wyoming the following the summer at Lightning Flat, working on a ranch with Ennis, Ennis arranging the job. Always a hard worker, Bobby grew attached to the animals, caring for them, fascinated by the creatures, finding the work much more fulfilling than selling heavy farm machinery. Changing his major to medical science he applied and was accepted to the Colorado State Veterinary Program remaining there for graduate school, always returning to Wyoming to work with Ennis. For three summers he and Ennis worked for a pack station taking tourists on one or two week long treks in the far corners of Yellowstone. Ennis with his daughters raised, well respected by all the surrounding ranches enjoyed the freedom of picking and choosing his employment always looking forward to those summers, able to find promising new adventure.

Bobby interned for a vet in Laramie taking over the practice when he retired. Married raising his two sons, Bobby's 'uncle' Ennis, always a welcome guest, never missing a birthday celebration, graduation, often spending a few days several times a year, helping Bobby teach his sons to ride and care for their horses, camping at Pine Lake for their spring break.

Ennis had told Bobby not long before. "Seems like the cure is worse that the disease…don't seem right ta be goin' through all that…just ta make it longer 'till Ah's see your daddy again….been getting' real lonesome fer him …don't seem like it should be so long now….. You don't be worrin' 'bout me now ya hear!….wouldn't trade the life Ah lived fer no ones!…ya hear son?…Got ta have my two little girls, saw my grandchildren grow up….see yer sons almost grown…got ta be with yer daddy…..no wouldn't trade any of it fer nothing'….You don't be sad fer me when Ah's gone….ya hear son ? ….be with yer daddy again….together……always…."

By the light of the fire, father and two sons laughed and told stories of the two men, one the younger generation had known all their years, the other they had never met. "Yeeeeeeee…Hawwwwwwwww!!!!!! ….waving' at the girls in the stands…..throwin' me ta hi heaven….." "That Jack….sure didn't like beans much….sure could talk ah lot….." the younger Twists would mimic "Huh?…" and roar with laughter.

Their last morning on Brokeback, standing as he had done with Ennis so many years before, Bobby opened the container, then tilting it, a gust of wind blew freeing his remains to become part of the mountain, together with Jack. Bobby with his sons at either side looks on, tears flowing freely, Jack Jr. and Caleb comforted by their fathers arms. Ennis del Mar, the man his father had loved.

While Bobby and his sons wouldn't again ride up Brokeback, every spring they would return to camp at Pine Creek as Ennis had done with them before, as did his father with Ennis. Each of them would glance over at Brokebacks peak standing tall in the distance Bobby thinking of his dad and Ennis, the man who taught him so much about his father, and his sons the grandfather they never got to meet, but somehow knew so well, together with their uncle Ennis forever part of the mountain.


End file.
